


as you may like it

by viva13ho



Category: J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva13ho/pseuds/viva13ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我不是学医的，找了几个学医的朋友问了一下。如有错误还请指出谢谢w。<br/>另外麻醉药品的计量没有经过计算，一般国外的唐氏综合症患儿会在青春期之前接受心脏手术。我遇到的小孩子全是10岁之前就接受了修复手术。如果是5岁小孩子全身麻醉的话，要根据体重年龄血压身体情况等等等等去计算。所以这里只是个估计数值。并且根据病情的不同药品也是跟这个不一样的，所以。说了这么多，我只是……想装个逼而已！成全我！</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

妹妹和妹夫外出旅行将5岁的小时生扔给了樱井美其名曰给你机会做见习爸爸。樱井跟着小孩大眼瞪小眼，时生瞪累了就倒在地毯上躺着，玩着自己的肚脐眼，半晌，翔叔叔，我饿了。

樱井看着家里成套的却崭新的餐具叹了口气，我带你出去吃吧。

对，樱井翔也许带小孩很有一套，但一说到做饭，大概就是糖醋肉和水煮蔬菜能吃。时生不挑食，这是一件好事。一大一小坐在拉面店的吧台前面，老板娘看着时生刺溜刺溜全都吃完了儿童拉面，欣喜的多给了一个冰激凌球。

时生又吧唧吧唧吃完了。

樱井在一旁将盐味拉面汤喝的一点不剩，看着时生咬着勺子坐在吧台的高脚凳上踢着小腿，他突然有一种为人父的满足感。

晚上回家时生就拉肚子了。

打电话给妹妹，结果被骂了一通，吃完热的怎么能立刻吃凉的时生本来胃就不好你还让他吃这么多。

樱井一个劲的道歉，将时生扛着去了大学附属医院，刚好碰到相叶值班，喂了时生些止泻药，嘱咐樱井回家多喂些盐水。好在也就这么消停了。

作为补偿，樱井答应时生去剧院看最新的宇航员农场工人*，小孩子病痛来的快去的也快，前天晚上还病怏怏的只能喝白粥，今天就举着塑料小锹戴着小头盔一直向前跑。沿着设定的路线向前走，进入了一个带有实验性质的小剧院里面，场内的工作人员黑白的衣服让不少小孩子愣了一会儿。好在时生胆子大，拿着坐垫就往最前面一坐，樱井则走上几步台阶找了个不甚显眼的位子坐下了。

今天是二宫写的第一部儿童话剧。说是话剧，因为面向儿童，那些对比强烈情感丰富的台词一律咔嚓，留下的是浅显易懂能抓住小孩子注意力的语言。再加上说明性质的夸张的肢体动作和表情，在座的小朋友都笑得前仰后合。

樱井平时工作比较忙，这两天因为要带着时生这个小拖油瓶很多进度就落了下来，现在难得的空闲便偷偷摸摸抱着手机一通狂回邮件。于是二宫和也便注意到了他因为埋头眉毛紧锁的樱井在一派欢乐的气氛中格格不入。

虽然明白戏剧主观成分太多有人喜欢就有人讨厌，二宫为其不长的职业生涯之中算是领教了个透彻。但目前的情况来看，这个穿着驼色大衣的男人明显连正眼都没瞧过一眼，低头保持一个姿势不懂要不是睡着了要不就是摆弄手机。

啊手机手机手机。简直是戏剧最大的敌人，那些日理万机的人们非要在卡西莫多被认出是钟楼怪人时起身接电话，或者在卡门即将被烧死的时候亮出了5.5英寸的手机屏幕，照得连指挥都被闪瞎了狗眼继而第一长号手吹歪了一个音。

话剧时间不长，不到一个小时就散了场，时生喜欢那个会旋转的苹果树到不行，小手离着道具几厘米的位置却不敢摸上去。二宫见了便走上前去，绽放出来一个他认为和善的笑容。

你很喜欢这棵树吗？

时生点点头，说它的树冠会自己旋转，不像普通的树一样只会跟风一起飘。

二宫摸摸他的头，说因为这个里面有秘密机关啊。

时生扬起小脸蛋，问二宫 什么是秘密机关啊。

二宫笑着眯起眼睛，秘密机关就是……

时生，我们该走了。

一把略微低沉沙哑的声音打断了二宫的话。后者略微不爽的抬起头时看到就是那个埋头不知道在干什么国家机密的驼色大衣男人冲着自己面前这个小正太挥手。

嗯？小孩儿的爸爸？看那大眼睛和松鼠下巴确实像是一家人。

二宫看着时生不情愿的扭了两下身子，撅嘴，能再等我一会会儿吗。

樱井立刻拒绝了，不行，我答应妈妈要带你去练习钢琴的。

时生委屈的皱着小脸看着二宫和苹果树再看看樱井，就一会儿，一会儿就好。

樱井觉得今天时生意外的倔，可跟钢琴老师约的时间马上就到了，刚想开口问问理由时却被一直蹲在一旁的男人打断了。

你好我是二宫和也，这部话剧的导演兼编剧。二宫大大方方的站起来跟樱井握手，后者迟疑一下，伸出了手。你好，我是樱井翔，时生的叔叔。

二宫随意的指了一下观众席，刚才那样的戏怎么样，我想从大人的角度来看跟小孩子的一定不一样吧。

樱井暗想牙白被抓包了表面上还依旧淡定的冲时生挥了挥手，我觉得很有教育意义，即使到了外太空也努力种苹果树什么的。

二宫点头，对的，时生很喜欢这棵苹果树。

我想这才是他想多留一会儿的原因。二宫平视樱井，而樱井却有些别扭的咬着下嘴唇，挪开眼神。

二宫内心冷笑，被我发现了吧无聊的大人。他掏出两张名片一张递给樱井翔，另外一张则蹲下身子递给了时生。

我正在写这棵苹果树的续集，如果你想知道之后发生了什么的话，就打这个上面的电话给我。

时生接过名片，用力的点头。

而这厢的樱井翔将名片放入大衣口袋之中向二宫简单道别便领着时生走了。

我，大概是被挑衅了。这是他在等时生上完钢琴课是撑着腮帮子将名片上那二宫和也4个字盯出花儿来后，得出的结论。

虽然从小到大都是上的一贯制学校，但好歹打耳洞染头发一个都没拉下，还多加了脐环这个叛逆加分项。说自己是乖宝宝，无聊的人简直樱井自己先要嘲笑一番。

所以我就是回了总公司几个邮件就被认为是无聊的大人的话，那些整天以全日空钻石俱乐部为目标的空中飞人岂不是完全没有活着的意义。

樱井不是很服气。像是那个曾经一点就着拿着长柄伞跟人打架的少年刺儿头又回来了。

他看着时生的小手努力的横跨6个音阶时做出了决定。

二宫冷静下来想想给出了那两张名片也是真是不成熟的表现，哪里有编剧因为观众席上有人走神而发放自己的名片，那这样Broadway每年简直要被各种各样的小纸片淹没了。他搅和了两下面前的苏打水，看着落地窗外面的车水马龙。嗯，让我们来想象一下那个无聊的大人的生活是什么样子的。

虽然知道妹妹要在欧洲待上一个半月的，但有的时候确实樱井感到了自己对时生偶尔的耐性缺失。比如现在他举着电话要给那个“有趣的”的编剧打电话，而踌躇不定又有点不敢，想让樱井帮他完成这项工作时，樱井只能掐着眉心跟他好脾气的讲道理。谁知混小子话锋一转，说如果你不帮我打这个电话我就告诉我妈妈和你妈妈你上个星期还有上上个星期的衣服还堆在洗衣篮里面，还有前几天又是连续吃叙叙苑的烤肉外卖。

樱井= =。这位常年在家中与其他两位男性和几年前新加入的一位男性共享最底层地位的大人只要按下那一串数字，在时生殷切的眼光之下按下了拨通键。

樱井从来没有像现在这样期望着手机立刻欠费停机。

樱井打电话过来时，二宫刚告别他的两个发小。相叶雅纪和松本润将他扔上山手线之后便勾肩搭背的前往下一摊。当二宫想要上演苦情别离的狗血戏码时樱井的一个电话不得不让他跳出了即将关上的车门。

喂？请问是二宫和也先生吗？

二宫听见列车启动的奇异摩擦声。

“列车即将进站……”

啊拉。无聊的大人的电话。


	2. Chapter 2

二宫坐在家庭餐厅角落的座位上，看着时钟已经离约定的时间过去了5分钟，樱井为了防止小祖宗再把自己的日常生活汇报给他妈妈和自己的妈妈，于是便选择了午饭时间约出了二宫，进餐厅左顾右盼了好久才看见那个窝在沙发里面读书的家伙。

二宫支起身子冲樱井致意，递给他了菜单。樱井看到吃的便安心起来，将大衣放在一旁，左指右点就搞定了一顿简餐。然后两个人陷入了沉默。

这种诡异的沉默如同相亲一般。不。比相亲更糟糕，跟一个不熟识的男人坐在家庭餐厅里面，按照社会习俗来讲是一件令其他人感到不愉快的事情。

但樱井想我们是有正经事情要谈的人。

所以二宫开口，你打电话约我出来应该不是你想知道苹果树的结局吧。

樱井此时正在喝水，一口呛在嗓子眼里没能吞下去。

嗯……时生他……我的侄子，时生他想知道苹果树的结局，而你刚好也给了名片。

二宫点头，手指在玻璃杯口摩挲着，那他为什么不自己给我打电话？

他怂。

fufufu没看出来。

真的！

不会是你这个叔叔想在侄子见一个陌生的并且有些神经质的剧作家之前做些什么吧。  
樱井微笑。嘛。是又怎样？

如果是这样，二宫将手收回，抱臂撑在桌子上，那最好不过。

樱井端起杯子，放在唇边，那真是刚好。不过这剧本确实很招小孩子喜欢。

二宫耸肩，这只是我的一个试水作品，我本职不是写这个的。

那是写什么的？

猜猜看。

二宫和也，哈，东京艺术剧场最近挂着海报的 [ 狂人与往生 ]* 是不是你的作品？

你知道？二宫挑起不明显的眉毛。

对，我们正在帮他们做PR，或者说帮你们，如果这样听起来更自然的话。

简餐被端了上来，二宫看见林式盖饭稍微放大了瞳孔，对面的樱井翔早就抓过咖喱饭狼吞虎咽起来。

看来这解释了一切。虽然我的名字不在海报上。

不，他们后来加上了，准确的说，我们。你写过不少好剧，业界还算有知名度，二宫和也这四个字并不比旁边妻夫X聪来的更没名气。

樱井说话吃饭两不耽误，说完之后还灌下了半杯水。

二宫略微蹙眉。我以为妻夫X聪很有号召力。

樱井点头，他确实很有号召力。精致的脸蛋，充满爆发力的表演。换我也不愿意看中村XX那张过分歌舞伎的脸。

喔，真刻薄。

不过对于PR来讲，这反而是件好事。樱井扒拉了两下咖喱，拌了拌，不用费心思找会Photoshop的人努力做点什么上去。

PR应该不止这些吧，你们上次有人还对着狂人与往生的手写稿做文章，像是真的有人会在意一个编剧的手稿。二宫对着林式盖饭里的洋葱戳来戳去。

我在意。那是我的主意。我打算让你和给狂人与往生画海报的那位设计师一起开个小型展览。不过相较于此，公关战才是我真正擅长的范畴。樱井拿起纸巾按了按嘴边的酱汁，继续拿起勺子。

展览以后再讲，我对公关战更感兴趣。

美国，好莱坞，奥斯卡。电影界绝对的权威，可得奖的片子有时候却遭到一些人诟病，为什么。因为那不是真正的好片子。社交网络VS国王的演讲，贫民窟的百万富翁VS米尔克，对了还有公民凯恩。奥斯卡那些学院派喜欢领结，不喜欢宅男的人字拖。喜欢特定人性光辉，却不喜欢彻彻底底的裸露。但实际上是因为有PR公司在后面操控才会呈现出来这样的结局。限定场次上映，仅在非商业影院上映，送DVD到评委家中，按照评委的喜好将情节剪的稀巴烂。永远只有你想不到，没有他们做不到。

这样看来你，或者你的同行将自己视为电影的上帝？

倒不如说是用尽一切可能去赢的赌徒。电影还是那部电影，只是我们动了些手脚。

意料之中。不过我坚持认为贫民窟的百万富翁只是个恰好投了个彩。不过你居然会重视米尔克。

樱井翔吃完了。用纸巾摸了把嘴角。出乎你的意料？我不会比你想象的更右派也不会比你想象的更左派。好了，现在我们现在要不要先来聊聊那棵苹果树的命运？

二宫将还有一半的林式盖饭推向远处，它被砍了。

意料之中。

二宫有些不悦，正常人这个时候应该会问为什么的吧？

食物减少，使用耕地减少，即使在遥远的星系这些问题依然没有任何改变。

有没有人说过你很自大。

很多人，我把这些视为一种称赞。

为什么。

樱井耸肩，因为这说明我对他们造成了威胁。然后，苹果树被砍了就是你的故事结局吗。

二宫摇头，不。我临时决定这棵苹果树即将成为M225星球上最年长的一棵树。

樱井轻笑出声，然后？

然后就像每一个自私自大又狂妄的家伙的下场一样，他们被自己的失败压死。一丁点失败。

樱井大笑。谢谢你的预言，不过到目前为止我依然对故事最终的结局抱有强烈的兴趣。

二宫长呼一口气，上身懒散的靠在椅背上。没有结局。

哎？樱井略微睁大眼睛。

它就在那里。就那样。

就那样？

二宫看着家庭餐厅里面人来人往，对。就那样。

樱井抬起左手手腕，又放下去。掏出几张野口英世。欠了欠身，午餐时间结束，跟你聊天非常有趣，希望我们保持联系。

他站起来整理西装，各种意义上的，回见。

二宫颔首。

樱井走进家庭餐厅之前并没有意料到这样的结局，二宫和也并不像传说中的那样乖僻难以相处，不过有些刺猬属性罢了。一个作者保护自己的作品这无可厚非，狂人与往生樱井并没有认真看过，彩排和剧本解读不是他的工作范畴之内，但有一点可以肯定那种在剧本中呈现出冷静和敏锐的思考在现实生活中被二宫和也隐藏的很好。


	3. Chapter 3

狂人与往生出自偶然。二宫在老家的商业街书店里找到了一本《狂人日记》和《查拉图斯特拉如是说》。二宫跟秃头店主讲了一声，便借回去读。

很可惜两个都没有读下来。二者文章中强烈的自我意识让二宫觉得非常的不舒服。

二宫感觉有一种气若游丝的灵感在引导着他，稍加注意又会立刻毁灭的脆弱玩意，可因为过于脆弱他又无法准确抓住。他只能等，等哪天那灵感愿意见他了，就将她抓住关在纸上。

他坐在棒球场边上听着球棒与球清脆的撞击声，一些采访会写这是他灵感的来源，而实际上他只是很喜欢坐在旁边看别人打棒球，以及偶尔自己的加入。

刚刚编剧出道那会儿，二宫得到最多的评价就是过于尖锐，所以有相当长的一段时间他都在没人在乎观点有多么奇特的独立剧院上演自己的作品。在这些独立剧院里工作的人们通常都拥有3-4个工作，端盘子，便利店，搬家公司，总之养活自己和养活自己的梦想。二宫当时也出了剧院的工作之外在便利店上夜班，除此之外他还在补习班教学生作文。可这样的日子并不会持续太久，二宫心里清楚。在这样日复一日的机械中，下笔的时候就带着疲倦，趋于平缓。他接受了自己的改变，并对此保持沉默。

狂人与往生在阅读会*时并不受好评，有些一路看着二宫成长的评论家却觉得二宫像是有点找回了当年疾世愤俗的小年轻模样。但只有一点点，剩下的就是被幽默和讽刺包裹着之下的对这个世界的不满和失望。可力度太小了，现在的人不喜欢看现实向，因为说每天现充太辛苦了，偶尔出来看个剧还这么沉重，可往轻松了讲呢，他们又觉得没戳到点子上，隔靴搔痒。评论家看着不满意，说是没有爆点，不好吐槽。记者也不喜欢，同样是因为没有爆点，写出来的东西没人看。二宫站在排练厅的角落，看着那些年轻的演员，努力将自己的台词念的富有感情，疾世愤俗。

离上次见面过去2周，樱井在为狂人与往生评论预演之前做最后的努力，大大小小的CM和杂志刊登，樱井想起二宫最后那个谈论苹果树的语气和表情，想着如果自己可以帮他一把对谁都不是件坏事。

本来要制作的那个小展览因为设计师跑到千叶出海钓鱼而中途停止，樱井得知后叹了口气，打电话给大野智：帮我个忙，把你船上那个死线是下周三的设计师给我扔上岸来，有人会接他回东京。还有，下次，别再以这个季节鲣鱼不好钓为由抢走我的设计师，我才不管鲣鱼好不好钓不好钓就钓别的再钓不到你就自己下去捉否则我把你丢进海里喂鱼。

樱井在展览开始前三天打电话给二宫，你想来看看自己的手稿吗？

二宫站在东艺的小展览厅里，为了配合主题所有地板墙面换成黑色，二宫的手稿被看似随意的订在墙上，配合着暗色，杂乱不堪的花纹将手稿衬托的有点像混乱的结果。

他以为是个很正式的展览，还专门穿了三件套出门，结果看到樱井短袖牛仔裤，有点不知道手往哪里放。

抱歉抱歉，刚刚有事情要忙。你都看了展览了吗？

嗯，看起来不错。

是吗？感觉怎么样？我上周去看了彩排，也读了剧本，感性的来讲这样比较符合作品狡猾冷静的基调，你觉得呢？

二宫低头偷笑，末了抬头努力控制自己的表情。

你们做PR的都这么玄乎？

樱井知道自己被嘲笑了，便也大方的摊手耸肩，如果这样讲太装逼，我们换一种方式问。觉得这展览不明觉厉么。

二宫憋笑点头。

樱井满意的将手指抚上下嘴唇，好，这就是我想要的效果，连原作者都不知道这是什么，就更不会有人知道了。

好了，樱井抚掌，转身对二宫说，吃午饭了吗？我知道有一家餐厅蛋包饭做的不错。

二宫点头，只要不是林式盖饭。

我看你上次不是很喜欢吃？樱井帮二宫撑着门，新鲜带有些许汽油味道的空气扑向他。

倒也不是，我食量比较小。

后来呢，二宫戳着蛋包饭外皮，看着樱井狼吞虎咽。

再后来？时生就被他妈妈接回家了，没再问起苹果树，小孩子嘛。临走之前我像他妈妈汇报了这几周的生活，并且着重强调了他不好好拿餐具，玩完什么东西总是乱丢一气，在家总是被他的玩具兵人扎到脚。

二宫将下巴放在手背上，小朋友你今年几岁啊？

今年5岁，明年春季上小学。

哦。

樱井看着二宫慢条斯理的往蛋皮上洒番茄酱，这么淡定，是我装的太不像吗？

等你什么时候穿着淡蓝色的小裙子和鹅黄的小帽子再来跟讲你明年上小学的笑话吧。

Cosplay吗？你喜欢Cosplay？

二宫鼻尖抵在食指上，一般，看情况。

樱井做了个不置可否的表情，不用再谈论我了，谈论谈论你。

谈论我？

对。

谈什么？

樱井看见二宫的目光一下子收缩，钉在自己身上。我不知道，喜欢的食物，颜色，书之类的，或者正在写的剧本也可以。

所以？好让别人以为我们在约会？二宫似笑非笑的翘起嘴角，将一直叠着的双腿平放，随意的将身体撑起。

樱井笑了一下，如果你要这么认为我其实没有意见，不过我倒不介意别人怎么看我，而且再说，樱井的声音被他压低，你长得也不赖，我不吃亏。

二宫眯起眼睛，你知道通常这样的情况之下，我是会用红酒泼你一脸的吗？

樱井撇了下嘴，这样的动作需要两个条件，1你是女生，2我想跟你分手，因为可能是因为我出轨了或者我对你的感情变淡了。不管怎样，前提条件是我们得在一家拥有门童的餐厅里共进晚餐。

听起来你很有经验。

技多不压身。不要故意岔开话题，你还没回答我的问题。

二宫将手交叉放在脑后，喜欢的食物汉堡肉，颜色黄色，书没有喜欢的，随便读读而已。

我看采访说你狂人与往生的灵感来自查拉图斯特拉如是说？

啊那只是个意外，去读尼采不如去读反乌托邦。

我喜欢美丽新世界。

那本不错。

查拉图斯特拉如是说讲什么的。

老实讲，我不知道。  
樱井失笑，那你就在杂志上说喜欢。

二宫歪头，表示不解，说喜欢一件东西需要理由吗？

樱井不自觉的向二宫的方向探进了一些，直到他发现自己在二宫瞳孔中的微小倒影。

不需要吗？

狂人与往生在评论预演获得了成功，至少是舆论上的，城里最著名最挑剔的那位评论家看完了之后虽然没有像其他人一样起立鼓掌，但至少这位常年面瘫的女士上翘了左边的嘴角。

紧接着的评论彻底让二宫和也在业界中打响了自己的名声。


	4. Chapter 4

入夏。

二宫把被子和衣物凉了一整个阳台，赶走了那些霉味就要迎来更加闷热的夏天，那个做什么都提不起劲的时节。新稿子没什么东西，二宫一时没有好的想法，想喝啤酒的心情倒是越发强烈起来。

狂人与往生成功之后有制作人找他谈过映画谈过连多，说辞各有不同，但都时同一副不可思议的表情——二宫一一回绝了他们的请求。  
有一个甚至扔下重话，如果以后想起来再做的话，怕是没人会在记得你是谁。

二宫笑笑，什么也没说，客气的给那人开了门，那么请回吧。

樱井这厢同样因为这部剧的出色宣传拿到了额外的奖金，他看着银行里的存款摩挲着下嘴唇，可以入手那款垂涎已久的手表了。

可在这之前他只想到，要找个理由跟二宫见面。

二宫拖拉着人字拖跟在樱井身后，见樱井准备打开一家餐厅大门时叫住了他。  
我说，二宫挠了挠上个星期刚剪的短发，咱俩每次见面除了吃饭还能干点别的么。  
樱井有些好笑，那你想干什么。  
二宫摊手，你把我叫出来的。  
樱井走近二宫，他甚至能感受到对方身上T恤散发出来的樟脑味。  
那我现在给你选择权。  
二宫直视樱井的眼睛，后者正闪烁着无以言喻的真诚。  
回家，宅着。

樱井第一次来到二宫的小公寓，1LDK在他这猫背衬托下还有那么一点大。二宫熟门熟路的拿出两罐啤酒，一罐扔给樱井。自己则靠着厨房流理台咕噜咕噜喝了起来。  
刺啦——  
金属被拉断的声音和气泡声混合在一起成为夏天独特的曲调。

找我干什么。二宫手肘撑在台子上，整个身子向下滑了滑。  
没事找你聊聊不行？樱井转动着手中的罐子，抬头看向二宫。  
你工作挺闲的。  
比你忙不到哪里去。  
二宫挑一挑眉毛，端着酒罐子在电脑面前坐下，那你慢慢闲去吧，我还有稿子要写呢。  
樱井来了兴趣，你在写什么？  
一个闲得跑到别人家喝啤酒的男人被房东的隔壁家老王看上了老王为了掰弯邻居的朋友把墙推到了那个男人觉得老王很有魅力很帅于是他跳楼了因为他觉得自己不会弯的。  
二宫头也没回的跑着火车，刚一住嘴，下一秒后背就感受后方物体辐射出的温度。樱井站在二宫坐的椅子后面，右手撑在桌子上，结结实实的将二宫和也罩在自己身下。

Lovelive小姐姐们的课金全教程。

二宫一只手盖住屏幕。哎哎哎看什么看看什么看。  
樱井保持着姿势不动，二宫手掌太小，只是盖了个七七八八。零星的几个字还是从指缝中蹦了出来。  
单……UR？哈？……大法好？  
一股热气直冲天灵盖，二宫向后给了樱井轻轻一肘子，你该坐哪儿坐哪儿去。别捣乱。  
樱井也不恼，乖乖坐回沙发上眼睛一直盯着二宫的猫背。  
二宫手指放在键盘上，没有节奏的胡乱敲着键盘。末了将键盘一推，起身坐在了沙发的另一头，双腿蜷在胸前。樱井手指玩弄着啤酒罐子上滴落的水珠。

一小颗，躺在食指指肚上，被体温逐渐加热，拇指和食指一捻，就变成薄薄的一层水汽浮在指纹上，填满每一个缝隙。

你今天就来喝罐啤酒？二宫的上嘴唇翘起，抿着酒罐子的上沿。  
樱井勾起嘴角，摇摇头，这段工作结束了，想去一趟横浜。  
去呗。  
想跟你一起去。  
二宫摇头，不去。  
为什么，费用我出。  
这不是钱的问题。听说过一个物种叫宅男吗。你眼前就是一个。活的。生活习性是能不出去就不出去。  
樱井笑着往嘴里倒了一口酒。  
那还真是稀奇了呢，人生第一次见到宅男这么稀奇的物种。哦，还是活的。  
二宫翻了个白眼，是你太现充，不了解基层人民生存状态。  
你觉得你自己是食物链低端？  
二宫停顿了一下，手指摩挲着啤酒顶盖上的几个凸点。  
不，我希望自己不属于食物链。

樱井不置可否地一耸肩，仰头将所有酒送进喉咙，然后用手使劲儿捏了捏罐身。

上次YTV的人买你版权改连多为什么没同意？  
二宫神色一凛，你怎么知道的？  
樱井撇撇嘴，这个行当说小不小说大不大，新人剧作家拒绝了土十SP，这在哪儿都是个新闻。  
二宫踱步到单人沙发前，将自己窝了进去。  
你不会把这剧本看成是自己的孩子，宝贝得没得命，怕电视局的人改得面目全非？还是嫌钱不够？  
二宫偏头看向樱井的方向，手指玩弄着耳边的头发。  
你就是这么看我的？  
樱井摇头，倒不如是说不了解你，在你身上先套用一下通识经验。  
二宫哼笑了一声，那你接下来是不是要猜因为自己想做导演所以剧本先保留着，为了以后处女作做准备？一个住在1LDK的写剧本为生的人，要不就是憋着一辈子的火候炼成一台剧本从此垂名青史，要不就是日产几个下三滥的段子勉强糊口？哦哦，还是你觉得我是个为了梦想不顾一切的傻瓜同时打三份工只为了养活自己和所谓的剧作家的梦想？  
樱井直视二宫和也的眼睛，平静无波澜，嘴角若有若无的翘起，像是面前的事情虽然有趣但是无法有趣到让他提起精神。  
樱井耸肩，按照目前的人生经验，我只见过这些情况。

二宫坐起身子，向前倾俯，用上目线看着樱井：“如果是这样的话，也无可厚非。”


	5. Chapter 5

后来樱井翔自己一个人去了趟横浜，见着屋良的时候双手一摊。  
屋良朝幸一瞪眼，人呢？  
樱井撇嘴，没带来。  
屋良失笑，这合着还是个难请的主啊。当初还想着我这座小庙迟早盛不下他那座佛。现在看来我的庙也是不是太小了点。  
樱井摇头加摆手，哪里的话，他连YTV的土十SP都拒绝了，拒绝谁都是意料之中的吧。  
屋良像是不甘心一样叹了口气，看来是我太理想了。  
樱井视线飘向窗外，人都会变的嘛。

屋良朝幸跟二宫不能算是熟识，只是当年碰巧在同一个剧场工作过，那个时候屋良一穷二白，靠着给音乐剧编舞勉强糊口饭吃。遇见二宫时，后者还是个大学辍学生，放着好好东北大学的医学院不读，非得到东京闯一闯。当时剧场进行的一个项目仅持续了几个月，在跟二宫只是点头之交之时，屋良就被迫放弃了跟二宫和也加深认识的想法。  
但这些年他一直没能忘记二宫和也站在舞台上的场景。

说是痴汉也好，变态也罢。屋良抿了口酒，眼神迷茫的盯着桌子上的筷子盒，我就觉得他这个人属于舞台。编剧这种幕后工作不适合他。说罢打了个酒嗝儿，眼看着就要跟桌面亲上。  
樱井一伸手，捞起屋良的脑袋摆正，说 我倒是觉得他挺怡然自得的，一副干什么都游刃有余的样子。  
屋良仰起头嘿嘿嘿地傻笑，末了突然停下，用尽眼神中的几分清明对樱井说，你那是没见过他在舞台上的样子。

樱井抬起眉头，看着对面这个人跟烂泥一样砸在桌子上，撞歪了酒杯，撒出些酒来。  
他抬手示意买单。

右美托咪定15ug，昂丹司琼2mg，地塞米松2mg。  
二宫拿起静推针管，将药品缓慢抽入管中。  
依托咪酯2.5mg缓慢静推。  
顺式阿曲库铵2.5mg快速静推。  
舒芬太尼5ug快速静推。  
丙泊酚准备。  
二宫向主刀医师示意，坐在一旁看着监视器上的心率起伏。  
这是今天的第四场手术，前三场进行顺利，病人也十分配合。这一场是个小孩子，是个唐氏综合症患者。先天心脏畸形导致二尖瓣闭合功能不完全。一般这样有先天基因缺陷的小孩子活不过青壮年，现在的心脏手术最多会延迟死亡，但不能从根本上改变他们从诞生的那一刻起的命运。

手术灯灭，二宫坐在天台的板凳上抽烟，天气不是很好，预报的有雨，现在已经是乌云压顶。松本润走过来坐在他身边，扔给他一罐小豆汤，凑上去借了二宫的火，缓慢的吐出了一口。  
两个人相对无言，二宫盯着远处平房上的风见鸡放空，松本抽完烟把烟头扔在小豆汤的罐子里，仰头瞄了眼天，说，今天要下雨，早点回家吧。  
二宫冲他点头，摆了摆手。

松本站在天台入口，有些犹豫，还是决定说出来，今天晚上的东京同学会，你去吗？  
二宫抿着嘴角笑了一下，下次吧。  
松本点头。

周末，樱井领着袋子心满意足地从店里出来，准备掏出手机给二宫打个电话。自从认识二宫以来，樱井便接着各种各样的理由找二宫出来，买东西也好，吃饭也好。樱井觉得可能只是被屋良的举动引起了好奇心，一个看起来怎么都无所谓的人，能把屋良这么没心没肺的人搞得魂牵梦绕的，也是比较难得。

晚些时候，松本还是把二宫从家里拽出来带到酒局上，都是些两人共同的朋友，二宫放松不少，手中酒瓶数量就没个把门的，一会儿全身红了起来。  
这个时候有人把樱井翔叫来了。脱下外套，樱井一抬头看到二宫左手握着酒瓶子相面，便坐在他旁边。  
松本的朋友樱井随意一指，这位是我朋友，樱井翔，现在做什么的来着？  
PR。公共关系。初次见面。  
二宫脑袋搁在桌面上，看着樱井翔跟人寒暄，脑子里不清不楚的，就戳了戳樱井翔的胳膊。  
哎，你这人怎么喜欢找人聊天。  
樱井扭头，看着二宫的头发挡了半个额头半张脸，也不知道该说什么，就打了马虎眼。  
谁知道二宫坐起来，向他的方向倒了过来，左边的脸颊贴着樱井的上臂，还不明所以的蹭了蹭。松本润见状本来想把二宫捞过来，结果樱井无比顺手的将胳膊伸到二宫身侧，带着其上身稳稳地靠在自己身上。  
难得大家的交友圈都有交际却不完全重叠，不认识的人都举着酒杯努力混个脸熟。二宫在樱井来之前就喝了不少，意识本来就不清醒，现在等着有樱井的肩膀靠了就甚是安心的闭上眼睛。

松本虽然心里有嘀咕但也没怎么表现，悻悻得扬起头灌完酒，跟其他人打了声招呼，招个出租车就走了。

翌日，二宫醒来，顶着宿醉不说，看着室内这完全陌生的摆设脑子里没少懵逼，过了几分钟他听见厨房里叮铃咣啷一阵动静，便摇摇晃晃的光着脚走去开门，樱井翔站在厨房里煮咖啡。听见动静，转过头看着靠在门框的二宫和也。  
哟。醒啦。  
二宫脑袋转了转。这你家？  
樱井点头手里拿着两杯咖啡，递给二宫一杯。昨天晚上你喝高了，就给你顺手带回来了。  
二宫抿着咖啡嘴唇上沾上一层奶沫，上目线看着樱井，像是在脑内cpu不足的情况下给自己挤出一点逻辑去证明他这话的正确性。  
樱井全然不知他脑内的天人交战，打开冰箱问二宫想吃点什么。  
二宫耸肩，余光瞄到冰箱里面摆放整齐的啤酒和鸡蛋，便提议，你别忙了，我洗个澡就走。  
樱井没拒绝，给他指了指浴室和热水的开关。

二宫洗漱完毕后，樱井提议送他回家，二宫沉默了一下，答应了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不是学医的，找了几个学医的朋友问了一下。如有错误还请指出谢谢w。  
> 另外麻醉药品的计量没有经过计算，一般国外的唐氏综合症患儿会在青春期之前接受心脏手术。我遇到的小孩子全是10岁之前就接受了修复手术。如果是5岁小孩子全身麻醉的话，要根据体重年龄血压身体情况等等等等去计算。所以这里只是个估计数值。并且根据病情的不同药品也是跟这个不一样的，所以。说了这么多，我只是……想装个逼而已！成全我！


	6. Chapter 6

偶尔和松本相叶出来聚个餐是二宫休息日为数不多的出门。医院里有小护士实在是好奇，跑来问他到底宅成什么样子才敢号称全院第一宅。二宫沉吟片刻，抬头冲小姑娘璀璨一笑，大概我最近几个月去过最远的地方是有楽町，啊顺便说一句我家在港区，离白金高輪不远：）

樱井黄金周约二宫出去吃拉面。

落座了之后才发现有很多年轻人，樱井环顾四周，嘴角向下抿着笑了，这是我大学经常来的地方，前几天突然有点怀念，所以想来吃。

你自己想吃来吃不就好了。二宫翻着只有几个样式的菜单，努力辨认其中不算油腻的拉面。  
一个人来会觉得自己跟个欧吉桑一样。  
两个人来就不是欧吉桑了吗。  
樱井哼哼两声，嘛，你看起来不是比较小嘛。  
那就变成了奇怪的大叔诱拐少年的故事了。  
樱井喝着水一口没憋住。

樱井点了份酱油拉面，二宫看着端上来摆满叉烧和卤蛋的碗，点了份盐味拉面。

所以你跟松本认识？樱井大快朵颐之间不忘抬头跟二宫说话。  
小半张脸埋在面碗里的二宫随意应和了句，嗯，发小。  
哦。原来如此。  
干嘛。  
吸溜吸溜）没啥，就感觉不愧是松润啊。  
嘛。都说是发小了。二宫摸了把嘴角，将剩下一半的拉面一推。你跟J怎么认识的？  
樱井嘴里嚼嚼嚼，目光游离了一会儿，说，应该是泷泽的生日会？泷泽秀明你认识吗？  
二宫迟疑的点了一下头，健身教练？  
樱井眨了下眼睛表示正确，现在是老板啦。都内新开了几家健身房，都是他入的股。  
啊------二宫看着几个大学生自己带着碗和锅来盛拉面，跟老板相谈甚欢。让我猜猜，你帮他做的宣传。  
正解！现在来到dream chance！  
啧。你业务挺广泛的啊。  
樱井耸肩，钱能解决不少事儿，这点我跟你挺像的。  
二宫挥挥手，少来，我是不花钱主义日存500日元的小气鬼。  
樱井大笑，自我设定这么丰富呀。  
二宫做了个鬼脸，脸埋在手掌里看着樱井端着碗喝光了面汤。

不过说实话，你平常应该有个本职工作吧。  
麻醉师。  
樱井一愣，果然不是职业作家。  
二宫眉毛一塌，拜托，写剧本那点钱还不够我每个月买游戏的。  
那我猜，你跟松润是一个医院的？  
对，他是心脏外科，我是麻醉科。  
哈------  
嗯。  
你还吃吗？  
什么？  
面。  
不了。  
你介意我吃掉吗？  
二宫接收了樱井眼睛里射出的虔诚的小光线。  
请。  
嘿嘿，谢谢。

黄金周的最后一天，二宫约了之前在独立剧场一直关系很好的大野智参观他的工作室。从那个时候开始就是个活在传说中的男人，布景从设计到实际建造都是他一手包办，每天一副缺少睡眠的佛祖脸。

所以呢？  
什么所以？大野智一生悬命的跟桶里的白胶作斗争。  
给个结论啊你听了这么多了。二宫被大野勒令坐在高脚凳上，两只小腿晃来晃去。  
关于什么的？  
新剧本啊。喂你到底有没有在听啊。二宫用脚后跟磕了两下椅腿表示抗议。  
哦哦，大野抓抓下巴，顺便留下一道白胶印子。我还以为你在说樱井翔。  
什么时候说到他了，我不是一直在给你讲剧情吗？  
啊？你不是说樱井吃饭只有嘴里塞满东西时才像仓鼠，而且饭量超大什么的吗？喜欢吃面食？这是你说的吧。  
二宫和也一个白眼翻上天，是我说的没错但我在讲剧情啊剧情。  
哦。那你再讲一遍吧。  
大野智ˊ_>ˋ。  
啧。大野端着那个桶走向工作室角落，哎Nino你让一让。  
我都坐到凳子上了你还要我到哪里去。二宫和也炸毛。  
那边，大野用下巴指了指方向，那边，那个画框后面。  
二宫跳下凳子故意踩了地上的垃圾一角，走到画框后面。  
哎----欧酱----欧———酱————哦哎大野智！  
干吗！  
二宫指着一副画作，这是你画的？  
大野走过来瞄了一眼，又走回去角落，是啊。几年前的事情了。

画上是个黑人带着帽子，上面有个翔字。


	7. Chapter 7

周六凌晨，樱井刚刚和亲友喝完四次飲み会。回家路过玄关照镜子，樱井看着肚子上本来应该硬梆梆的腹肌已经被层软绵绵的肥肉代替。樱井假装哀怨的做鬼脸。最近外食太多，可一想又是和二宫一起吃的话，哀怨的心情大概飞走了八九成。

这心情没持续多久就被包里的两部手机铃声打断，樱井瞅了镜子一眼，认命的勒紧裤腰带，接起了电话。

一个刚在国际上打出名声的模特，因为其独特的混血长相和放荡不羁的性格迅速走红，走了几个时装周之后开始日本国内的发展。谈话番组时扔了超模包袱屡屡自嘲讲段子，其反差萌掀了好几个2ch的楼。而这次樱井休息时被召唤不为别的，这姑娘传了个不大不小的绯闻。

说不大，因为是个恋爱绯闻，普通人就没把超模算进演艺圈，自然称不上什么反对。  
说不小，因为传绯闻的对象是前任首相的次子鸠山进次郎，目前正在帮助自民党拿下下一任首相职位。

这新闻没能被向岛的经纪公司压下，明显那帮美国佬并不认为一个模特和政界新秀搭在一起有什么不妥，他们甚至还打趣说Momiji会成为下一个Jacqueline Kennedy。

当然向岛的日本经纪人并不这么认为。

双方聚在樱井公司内的透明会议室。凌晨2点气氛诡异，冷光灯的光线溢出玻璃墙消融在黑暗中。  
气氛有些僵硬，这位名为岩渊的经纪人，在房间里来回踱步，搅起了一些空气，打在每个人身上都带着漩涡。

事情已经发生了总是要弥补，按照之前向岛的设定，专门给她上了个谈话节目直接面对这个问题，以她之前有话就说的直爽形象，澄清总不是件难事。但向岛对此提议持消极态度。

岩渊显得有点急躁。  
之前你说你要谈恋爱，我说没问题，以你的定位谈也不是个多大不了的事情，但我也再三跟你确定，到底是不是一个普通人，但凡有事情一定要让我知道，不能自己扛着，但你从来没告诉过我对方是鸠山家族的次子？不好意思老先生，没别的意思，我就是想不明白了，你跟谁谈恋爱不好？你……哎。  
岩渊有些不能自已，怕是再说下去又控制不住，说出什么难登大雅的话来，只好坐在一边蒙猛灌绿茶。  
鸠山那边的负责人像是通情达理一般一同举起杯子抿了一口。  
可樱井心里毛毛的。

半晌，向岛发了话。

我跟他是真心相爱的。  
我爱进次郎。

樱井痛苦的转过头去掐了掐眉心。

岩渊之前的气现在被这桶汽油一浇，基本上没有灭的可能，但在鸠山家族面前，自己再怎么动怒也如同跳梁小丑一般，好话歹话都说不利索，干脆一屁股瘫坐在沙发里面，生无可恋的看向樱井。  
正当樱井腹稿打的差不多时，鸠山进次郎的竞选办公室主任鸠山裕次将茶杯放在桌子上，声音不重不轻，透过老花镜的目光有些混浊。

おじょじゃん。你对进次郎的心意老夫在这里替他领了。但你们以后的人生还长，恕老夫直言，对于你来说可能也没有想到以后的人生是怎么过的吧，五年也好三年也罢。你和他的身份都不普通。一般人的生活对于你和他，都毫无参考价值。你对他的心意，老夫毫不怀疑。只是，注定无法长久存在的事情，还是早些断了念想好。尤其，在这样一个对进次郎无比重要的时刻。而鸠山家族，就是为服务这个国家而生。

向岛紧紧的握着水杯没说话。

老先生扫了樱井一眼。

樱井立刻跟进：总之，最紧要的事情是将此事澄清，如果可以的话倒是有几家报纸访谈可以一做，当然最直接的方式就是上综艺番组。我们可以联系XTV土曜日的番组，刚好这周他们做紧急SP，这周二晚上录制，周六就可以播出………………

向岛是再也没说过话。

临走前，鸠山拍了拍樱井的肩膀，说，代问你父亲好。  
樱井点头。鞠躬送走了老先生。

鸠山本同樱井家世交，只是樱井家很少有人选择加入政党，而是历代作为公务员为国家效力。鸠山要是说起谁才是真正为这个国家而服务的，樱井家应当排在鸠山家之前。樱井翔当年选择加入民进党使得他跟父亲的关系很不愉快。不过现在脱离了政治圈，父亲在小花园里跟儿子一同抽烟时还会偶尔问起他正在做的事情。  
在众议院生涯中，樱井就极佩服鸠山家的进次郎只是当年因为派别不同并没什么交集。  
樱井看着自己手中解决方案中鸠山进次郎的照片，有些唏嘘。

医院的午饭时间。

还记得上次那个唐氏综合症小孩儿吗？松润端着一杯咖啡慢慢悠悠的坐在二宫面前，后者正面对着几片菜叶子发呆。  
嗯？啊，旨くん？  
对的，下周就可以出院了。  
小孩子恢复能力很强呀。  
是啊。这次还算顺利，伤口没感染也没发烧，支架挺稳的。  
那就好。  
感觉你情绪不高啊。  
二宫摇头，手掌来回摩挲着后颈。总觉得，有点毛毛的。  
松本不以为然，你别乌鸦嘴，这种手术在国外的已经做过很多例了，成功率是有保证的。况且旨くん还这么小。  
二宫叹气，就是因为他这么小。

松本放下茶杯。郑重的看着二宫，nino，那不是你的错，也永远不会是你的错。

二宫抬起眉头，希望能从松润的眼睛中找出些什么来说服自己。

 

 

———————  
有bug请务必指出。  
请同志社大哥吃了好几顿饭都没搞懂日本政治体系…尤其是政治资金部分，还请明白的gn汉子讲一讲。谢谢w！

另外还有一点想说的就是，我特别明白自己文章缺陷在哪里，但自己也知道这缺陷不是勤能补拙得来的，所以每章写的时间很长……………（好吧我就是拖延症lol。  
但我依然想把她写完。所以感谢所有人的阅读。

啊另外（怎么没完了），日本民进党是今年3月份才建立的由民主党和维新党组成。你们就……嗯。反正合并也干不过自民就是了……


End file.
